Aube
by Edweis
Summary: OS. Certains croiraient à une blague, d'autres diraient que c'était totalement fou, et pourtant pour Bisca c'était la chose la plus logique à faire.


_Bonjour !_

_J'avais cette idée en tête depuis que j'ai lu la phrase de Bisca "C'est moi qui est du faire la demande" au retour de l'ile Tenro. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur Fairy Tail, donc j'espère que les personnages ne sont pas OOC et que vous allez aimer, bien que cela soit un peu court x)  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>x785, Magnolia.<em>

Bisca sentit un frisson parcourir son échine lorsqu'une nouvelle vague s'écrasa contre les rochers, l'éclaboussant au passage. Elle ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et ferma les yeux un instant, se délectant de la chaleur que pouvaient lui procurer les derniers rayons de soleil qui caressaient sa peau nue.

- Je savais que je te trouverais ici.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour connaître le propriétaire de la voix. Seule une personne oserait la déranger en ces moments de retrouvailles avec elle même.

- Tu ne viens pas à la guilde ?  
>- Pour la voir se vider ? Non merci.<p>

Alzack soupira mais s'assit tout de même à côté d'elle.  
>Un court silence s'installa, chacun perdu dans la contemplation du lac. Bisca balada ses pieds à la surface, se délectant du plaisir que lui procurait le contact de l'eau contre les chevilles, tout en jetant quelques coups d'oeil à son camarade.<p>

- Ne... ne leur en veut pas trop... Ils n'étaient pas aussi proches... d'eux que nous... ils veulent juste avancer... on ne devrait pas les en empêcher.

Bisca émit un soupir de dédain mais laissa un petit sourire effleurer ses lèvres. Seul Alzack avait assez de coeur pour défendre ces déserteurs.

- Le prochain qui se casse, j'le cogne. grogna-t-elle.

Alzack rit doucement tandis que Bisca sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

Pour être honnête avec elle même, elle chérissait l'empathie dont il faisait preuve. Malgré ses erreurs passées, il l'avait acceptée comme elle était, la soutenant qu'importe l'adversité, et aujourd'hui alors que son monde s'effondrait, il était la dernière chose qu'il la raccrochait à l'humanité.

- Ils n'estiment pas la chance qu'ils ont... murmura-t-elle.

Elle ignora le regard interrogateur de son camarade avant de plonger le sien vers le soleil couchant.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle remarqua l'expression mal à l'aise d'Alzack qu'elle comprit que son désir de la voir n'était pas la seule raison qui l'avait poussé à venir.

- Vas-y. Crache le morceau. dit-elle en soupirant.

Elle le vit se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, hésitant, mais son regard perçant le poussa à avouer ce qui le tracassait.

- Max et les autres sont rentrés... Ils n'ont rient trouvé.

Bisca tourna brusquement la tête, empêchant Alzack de voir l'expression de son visage.  
>Elle se mordit férocement les joues tout en essayant vainement de contenir ses larmes.<p>

Elle s'en doutait, et pourtant elle avait espérer. Comme la première fois. Et la suivante. Et les dizaines qui suivirent et suivront encore.

Huit mois. Huit longs mois de recherches et pourtant les questions restaient toujours les mêmes. Que leur était-il arrivé ? Étaient-ils en vie ? Et surtout, les retrouveraient-ils les un jour ? Il n'y avait pas un jour sans qu'elle ne rentre à la guilde, s'attendant à voir Mirajane lui adresser un sourire éblouissant depuis le comptoir de son bar. Et quand le ton montait un peu, elle tournait vivement la tête, espérant distinguer la touffe de cheveux roses de Natsu à proximité de celle de Gray, tout en guettant l'arrivée d'Erza. Mais lorsqu'elle réalisait que tout ceci n'était qu'illusion, elle mettait tout en oeuvre pour retenir ses larmes.

La descente en Enfers de Fairy Tail ne faisait que commencer, et pourtant elle n'en pouvait déjà plus.

Lorsqu'elle sentit le bras protecteur d'Alzack entourer ses épaules, elle abandonna toute barrière. Son coup enfouit dans le sien, elle laissa libre au cours au fleuve de ses larmes dévaler ses joues. Des sanglots obstruant sa gorge, elle inspira profondément afin de sentir les effluves de son camarade. L'odeur d'Alzack la calmait toujours. Elle lui rappelait les ranchs, le désert, _l'Ouest_.

Elle se maudissait d'être aussi faible. Que dirait Erza si elle la voyait ? Et Mirajane ? Et Natsu ? Et Gray, et Lisanna, et Elfman, et Levy, et tous les autres ?  
>Elle pouvait voir Erza lui crier de ne pas sombrer, que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue et Natsu prôner à tout va qu'il ne les abandonnerait jamais.<p>

Mais qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Ils n'étaient plus là pour profiter de tous les bonheurs que la vie leur offrait, alors qu'elle si. Et pourtant, elle ignorait cette chance. A sa place, ils ne passeraient pas leur temps à se morfondre, mais plutôt tout faire pour continuer à avancer, malgré les obstacles qui entravaient leur chemin. _Mais qu'était-elle en train de faire ?_

Elle se dégagea brusquement des bras protecteur d'Alzack avant de se relever pour contempler l'étendue infinie.  
>Elle pensa un instant à la guilde. Aux recherches intempestives qu'ils menaient depuis maintenant huit mois et aboutissaient à chaque fois à un échec. Elle pensa aux finances qui s'amoindrissaient, aux dettes qui augmentaient. Elle pensa au visage triste de Roméo, aux cheveux blancs qui prenaient déjà place sur le crâne de Macao.<p>

Puis elle pensa aux membres qui étaient partis, à la conquête de nouveaux horizons, de nouveaux objectifs. Et même si elle les détestaient d'abandonner Fairy Tail dans un moment pareil, elle les comprenaient maintenant, un peu.

Lorsqu'elle sentit Alzack se relever, elle vrilla ses pupilles dans les siennes et déclara sans hésitation :

- Épouse moi.

Alzack du user de tout son équilibre pour ne pas tomber à la renverse.

- Voyons Bisca, tu es folle...  
>- Épouse-moi.<p>

Le ton était sans réplique. Alzack rougit violemment tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

- Bisca, je ne crois pas que cela soit le moment...  
>- Bien au contraire.<p>

Il lui lança un regard interrogateur tandis qu'elle essayait de maîtriser sa voix tremblante.

- Je... je sais que cela ne fait à peine sept mois qu'on est ensemble... mais je t'aime. Et tu m'aimes. Demain... On ne sait pas de quoi sera fait demain... On a perdu trop de temps Alzack. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça. On doit vivre, tu m'entends ? Vivre pour eux ! Pour nous !

Une fois qu'elle eut hurlé ces dernières paroles, elle sentit les larmes à nouveau dévaler ses joues. Mais cette fois-ci, elles avaient un arrière goût d'_espoir_.

Quoiqu'embarassé, il la regarda longuement avant d'observer à nouveau le lac. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard, qui parurent des heures à Bisca, qu'il se tourna à nouveau vers elle.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Pour toute réponse, elle hocha la tête.  
>Alzack prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra tendrement avant de contempler à nouveau le soleil couchant.<br>Demain, l'aube apporterait avec elle une nouvelle lueur.


End file.
